chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Stoopid Smsh Bruz
Stoopid Smsh Bruz is a parody series created by Apallo the Hedgehog, to hopefully try to create a new ''Sonic for Hire. ''It is mainly about the misadventures of Silver the Hedgehog and Geno the Puppet who are told by thier compainies of ownership that they cannot be in the upcoming Smash Bros 4. The two, after a night of drinking and being chased by hookers, end up in Silver's apartment which is kinda confy for someone with the small Pay-checks he gets. Anyway, the two get bored and end up with only $1,000 on them, they have no choice but to find room mates, and from there, the adventure of the Smsh Bruz begins.... Notes and Disclaimers *I do not own any of these characters, games, locations, etc. Unless they were Originaly Created by me. *All Rights go towards the creatoers of the Offical Characters, Games, Locations, etc. *This is just a parody, not ment to be taken seriously, therefor, all characters that are greatly OOC were made that way as a joke. Do not take it seriously. Characters The List will change as more characters are added on. Main (as of Season 1) *Silver the Hedgehog - Our protag everyone. After being kicked out of the Smash Bros IV tryouts, Silver was dumped by Blaze and kicked out of their apartment to make room for her new boyfriend, Knuckles. Silver then uses what little money he has left and buys a eh-like apartment where he meets Geno. *Geno - Geno, who was once a great pick for the newcomers of Smash IV, was dropped by Square Enix and was forced to run away to his old apartment, not knowing that Silver brought it out. Antagonists (as of Season 1) *Busby - The real culprit of the main Trio's unfortunate mishaps, he's even responcable for SEGA wanting to cash out Sonic 06 during Sonic's 15th Pretty much he is a bad dude just wanting to get revenge on those who are better than him. Others (As of Season 1) *Blaze the Cat - *sigh* Silver's Ex-Girlfriend fromt he start of the series. After Silver's latest mishap she dumps him and is now living with Cream and Cheese. In later episodes she is seen trying to screw around with Silver. *Cream the Rabbit (And Cheese the Chao) - Though she isnt living with her mother, Cream is still the sweet inocent girl that we all know. But a bit mature......not THAT way..she just knows alot of terms that she would never find out. *Ryu (Breath of Fire 3) - The blue-haired hero of BoDF3. He is a recurring character who's joined up with some Anti-Capcom protesters to bring back the glory of the BoF titles, excluding Dragon Quarter (that game was shitty). *Nina (Breath of Fire 3) A Childhood friend of Ryu, and a mage in BoF3. Eventhough she's in the protests for the long time Capcom series like Ryu, she spends her time trying to get Ryu to give it up for his own saftey. *Shadow the Hedgehog- A Recuring character that often annoys Silver. In some episodes he is seen in the apartment sleeping after a "post drinking thing" often leaving the place breaking something and with a hangover. * Episode List Season 1 #Dumped #Busby #Firey Despair #Silver gets an Upgrade #The Order of the Gold X #Assult on Smsh HQ #Silver vs Busby #Despair is Dead #Blaze Goes Nanners #Funeral Blues Category:Parodies Category:Apallo's Stories Category:Apallo's Series 14'